Snorlax's 1st Golden Sun fanfic
by MadFearow
Summary: My fanfic about the GBA game, Golden Sun
1. Default Chapter

1st Golden Sun Fic by Mr. Snorlax1986 aka MadFearow  
  
One day, the Golden Sun group was camping in a forest. Isaac and Garet were chatting in the campsite, Mia was sitting on the beach of a nearby lake, and Ivan was taking a walk around the forest. Ivan wanted to get a little exercise, not that he was overweight, and he felt like exploring it.  
  
(There are lots of nice trees and wildlife here,) thought Ivan. (Such a nice day today.)  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaargghhhhh!" Ivan suddenly heard a loud scream from behind. He turned around and saw what it was. There were three troll monsters chasing a green-capped and clothed swordsman. The monsters were chasing Link in Ivan's dirction!  
  
"Oh dear," said Ivan. "I think I should help the man. PLASMA BOLT!" Ivan cast his Plasma attack using his Wind Psynergy ability. The attack hit the monsters, and they were stunned.   
  
The green-clothed swordsman looked behind him, to see that the monsters were stopped briefly. He readied his sword and thanked Ivan. "Let's team up to destroy them!" he said.  
  
"Right!" Ivan said. The monsters started moving again. The swordsman pulled out a bow and arrow. He took out an arrow, and readied it on the bow. Ivan noticed that the tip of the arrow started to burn as he pulled back the bowstring. He let go of the string, and the fire arrow hit one of the trolls and incinerated him. Ivan cast another Plasma spell, also damaging the enemies. The enemies retaliated by slashing them with their swords. Ivan and the swordsman were knocked back, but they recovered easily. The swordsman fired a few more fiery arrows as Ivan casted the plasma spell over again. The troll monsters couldn't take it anymore and they soon collasped.   
  
Ivan and the swordsman felt relief. "Thank you for all your help. Perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Link from the land of Hyrule."  
  
Ivan said, "Hyrule? I know of no such place. I am Ivan, from the town of Kalay, on the continent of Angara. Perhaps you may want to meet with my comrades, for I am traveling with them on a sort of-vacation. We still have a quest on hand but we are taking a break."  
  
Link said, "I got hear through some strange…portal. It's kind of a long story in how I came here. Do you wish to listen?"   
  
Ivan said, "Yes, I'm interested, and you can tell your story to my friends as well, I'm sure they would like to hear."  
  
Link said, "Sure, go ahead. I'd like to meet your friends."  
  
Ivan and Link went back to the Golden Sun group's campsite. Isaac and Garet stopped their conversation when they noticed Ivan and Link coming back.   
  
Garet said, "Hey Ivan! Who's the green guy with the sword?"  
  
Ivan said, "This is Link, he says he's from the land of Hyrule. I helped him beat a few monsters how were attacking him. I think he wishes to tell his story of how he got to Angara, right?"  
  
Link said, "Sure, why not? Hello guys."  
  
Garet said, "Hello, the name's Garet, Master of Fire. I'll burn you with my psynergy if you mess with my friends or me. So watch out!" He shook his hands with Link.  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes at Garet. He said, "I'm Isaac. I'm the Earth adept of the team."  
  
Ivan said, "Isaac's also our leader. He led us through the good times and the bad times of our adventure." Isaac sort of blushed at his statement. "As for my psynergy specialty, I'm a wind adept. There's still one more in the group, and her name is Mia. She's the water adept."  
  
Link asked, "What's an adept? And what's psynergy?"  
  
Isaac said, "An adept is someone with the ability to use psynergy. Psynergy is a special power that enables us to control the four elements of alchemy. In case you didn't know, the four elements are water, wind, fire, and earth."  
  
Ivan said, "The power you saw me use back there was a psynergy spell."  
  
Link said, "So it's kind of like magic. I can do that!"  
  
Ivan said, "Yes, but then that must make you an…no, you don't feel like it."  
  
Garet said, "Feel like what?"  
  
Ivan said, "Nothing. Say, has Mia come back?"  
  
Mia then appeared. She had just walked from the beach. Isaac said, "Hey Mia, we want you to meet Link!"  
  
Mia walked over to Link. "Hello Link," she said. "I am Mia, the water adept of this team. I'm glad to meet you."  
  
Link said, "I'm glad to meet you too." He shook her hand as he looked at her. (She's kind of cute and pretty. I wonder how she does in bed!) Link tried to stop his perverted libido thoughts. (But I already have a lot of chicks to go out with, so I'll let it pass,) he thought again.   
  
Isaac said, "Ivan saved Link from a monster attack. The two teamed up to destroy several monsters."  
  
Garet said, "Maybe we should hear Link's story over dinner. I'm getting kind of hungry."  
  
Isaac said, "Yeah, I'm famished!"  
  
Garet said, "I'll start the fire." He used a small amount of fire psynergy to light the twigs they used for firewood.  
  
Mia said, "Here's a pot and some leftover stew." She hung the pot's handle on a holder over the small fire. She then poured the stew in.  
  
Link said, "Mmmm, smells good. I have an apetite now." The stew, as it simmered, started to smell tasty. They went to the table to get ready for supper.  
  
Ivan, sitting across Link, started questioning him. "So, Link, we're ready to hear your story on how you ended up here."  
  
Link said, "Okay, I will explain everything."  
  
  
How did Link end up in the continent of Angara? What is the land of Hyrule that he is talking about? Find out in Chapter 2! 


	2. Link's tale

Author's Notes: Sorry if this seems a bit too rushed, but what can I say? I'm a crappy excuse for an author, but I will try my best. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 2   
Link's tale  
  
Link's POV  
  
"Before I ended up in this place called Angara, I was in the realm of Hyrule. Specifically, I was in a tavern in one of Hyrule's major towns the other night. I got myself drunk with some vodka, but I guess the stuff got into my system, and I pissed off this big, muscular dude and his peeps. He was probably jealous and annoyed because I acted all insane and crazy after all those drinks, plus those kimono girls picked me to dance with them on stage, but not the guys.  
  
'Come here cutie!' One of the girls reached out her hand.   
  
'Hey hot mama! I'm ready to shake some booty!' I said as grabbed her hand and she pulled me onto the stage.  
  
She started singing with such a pleasant voice. It was such a beautiful voice she possessed. It was like that of a singing bird's. The kimono she wore was colorful and pretty. The notes were harmonious with the piano's melody, as I remember. But the thing I remember most was doing the booty dance with her friends.  
  
'SHAKE IT! SHAKE IT! OH YEAH!' I was hot and sweaty from all the dancing, and there were like four girls around me, shaking their hips with me. I decided to go to the front of the stage and dance with the singing girl. I massaged her smooth hips and started booty dancing with her. Our hips made contact and her hips started shaking like mine's were.  
  
'Hey, punk, you keep your hands off Flora and the rest of my chicks!' I heard a man's deep voice shout. I couldn't hear because of all the music, singing, and conversations going on. The voice again shoted, 'I'M WARNING YOU!'  
  
I soon saw the source of the voice. He was a tall, large, muscular man, a little tan in skin color. He wore a white shirt, black leather vest, and blue jeans. His hair was slicked back. His eyes seemed angry and bloodshot. He had just jumped onto the stage and held me by my green collar with his huge arm. Three of his thugs were behind him, carrying clubs. The singing girl, or Flora, stopped the music abruptly along with the pianist who had just noticed the incident taking place. The coversations and dancing also stopped and everyone started looking at the group of men on the stage.  
  
'You ain't got no right messin' with my girls. THEY'RE MINE! Understand that, punk?' the huge man said.  
  
'Brutus, please, he just wanted to have fun with me! Give the poor guy a chance, he wants to be happy!' Flora pleaded.  
  
'He ain't taking his pleasure with you, darling!' He kissed the kimono girl.   
  
'No, she's my girl, retard!' I said to him as a started shaking my hips toward Flora. 'I shake her booty, booty real -'  
  
The last thing I could remember in that tavern was 'Brutus' giving me a nice knuckle sandwich in the face. Then I blacked out."  
  
I paused for a while, and started to take notice the pain in my cheeks. "Ow." I held my cheeks with my hands. I noticed Ivan and his friends still listening to me. Something seemed weird with Ivan, because Ivan was maintaining a fixed gaze upon me, without pause. For some reason, it felt like Ivan seemed to peer into my heart. Mia, the hot female in their group (yeah she really is hot), also seemed interested and listened quietly. Garet and Isaac seemed less interested and lay their heads on the table.  
  
Ivan said, "I see. Do go on."  
  
Garet said, "I could use some Kimono girls!"  
  
"I woke up the next morning just outside the tavern. The sky was bluish instead of the dark black of night. It was just before business hours resumed in the town, about 5 o'clock, I estimated. I was lying down on the stone sidewalk. I started to sit up, get up on my knees and stand to my full height. I looked at the village square all around me. No one was outside and everyone was still sleeping in his or her home. I suspected the tavern was empty of patrons.  
  
'I guess I'll just leave town,' I said to myself.  
  
I walked out of the town's outskirts. My horse, Epona, was prancing around the outside of the town walls, grazing and waiting for me. 'Okay, girl, let's get ready,' I said to her as I mounted on top of her. I tugged on the reins to make her start moving. Where I was going to, I was not sure, but I guessed a ride throughout Hyrule field would be nice.  
  
I rode Epona to Lake Hylia. From the castle town, the travel time was about 6 hours, so I got there an hour or so before noon. I went to the beaches and started swimming for a bit, then went to the fishing pond. The fish I caught during that session were about 4-6 pounds. Nothing big really happened until evening came, when I decided to camp near the lake's shores."   
  
"As I lay down on the grass near my camp, I started to hear a noise. It kind of sounded like the wind on a silent night. This wind like noise gradually like became louder. Then I started to see black ball, with a purple aura, forming on top of the lake. I then felt the wind moving in the direction of the ball. I then started to feel like the black ball was sucking me in its direction! I got up and tried to run opposite the direction of the winds. But the rushing air kept pushing me back closer to this black object!   
  
The winds were getting much more intense. I was pushing away hard, trying to escape the suction. Soon I had given up my struggle against the winds. I felt myself get pushed along with the rushing air, and I was flying over the lake until I was sucked into the black ball. I was scared and anxious.  
  
It turns out that the ball was like a hole, or an opening. I felt like I was falling, not up or down, but backwards. I saw a white light moving away from me. I was covered in darkness.  
  
Then I felt myself thrown. The black ball shot me out into the world again and when I landed, I felt aome grass under me. I was then again lying down on grass, facing up at the starry night sky. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift to sleep because I was tired.  
  
When I awoke it was again morning, and I looked around. There were a lot of green trees around me. I presumed I was in a forest. The mysterious black ball, the portal, had dissapeared. I felt like I was not in a familiar place, but in a different world. I looked around. The green forest was filled with green trees, chirping birds and logs with moss. Mushrooms were growing on the trees.  
  
Then this little red mouse-like creature appeared in front of me. It was holding a staff with a glove on the top. It started running towards me! This was a foe, I thought, so I took out my sword and slashed the creature just as it was going to hit me with ts spear thing. The creature fell, and I assume it expired. I continued my hike throughout this unusual forest. This is when the three trolls you saw attack me came in.   
  
They appeared, brandishing huge weaponry that packed some punch. They rushed at me with their swords. I dodge their first attack, and I stabbed and hurt one of them in the chest. But his teammmate took me by surprise and struck me in the back! All three the surrounded me and started to nip away at my energy with their continous attacks. But I stabbed one of them in an attempt to get out of the death circle. I was successful, and I managed to escape. I thought that close combat would be risky, so I ran away. All three continued to chase me. I took out my bow and arrow and started shooting fire arrows at them. They pursued me for a long time, and I was growing tired. Then you, Ivan, came in and saved the day for me!"  
  
"So that's how it went. So you got in trouble in some bar, and then arrived here through a mysterious portal. Sounds true. By the way, thanks," said Ivan, who had stopped his fixed gaze on me.  
  
"Yeah, sounds weird, though, don't you think? But I'm frustrated because I don't know how to return to me homeland. I think it would be a matter of finding that strange black ball portal again," I said.  
  
Garet then said, "Hey, maybe we can help find that mysterious 'black ball' portal for you and it could lead you back home! Maybe it will reappear and take you home!"  
  
Mia said, "That's a great idea. But do you know where this thing could be? You said it dissapeared, what if it doesn't reappear? You'll be stuck here!"  
  
Isaac said, "We shouldn't give up. I'll agree to help this guy find his way back home. I'm sure we will find this black ball again. Who's with me?"  
  
All of Isaac's friends nodded in agreement.  
  
Ivan said, "Well then, I have a feeling it can appear around here anytime soon. I think some magical person or force intentionally brought Link over here for some reason. Maybe if Link fulfills something in this world, the portal will appear. So, Link, we will ask you if you see anything unusual while you stay with us. This will give us clues on how to make the portal to your world reappear."  
  
I agreed. "Thank you guys!"  
  
  
Will I be able to to return to my homeland, Hyrule? See Chapter 3. 


End file.
